Filter screen assemblies, such as utilized for covering an intake opening associated with an air handling unit, are known. Such screens are usually either affixed to the surrounding fascia extending around a perimeter of the intake opening, suspended from a curtain rod extending over the opening, or secured in some other fashion. Examples drawn from the prior art include such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,028, U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,116, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,577, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,722, all to Simmons.
Wade, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,622 recites both a method and a related track mounting and alignment kit for installing a rigid covering to a perimeter extending face surrounding a window opening so that a gap exists between the edges of the covering and the associated mounting tracks. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the kit and assembly may utilize mounting tracks mounted to opposite sides (two only) of an opening, the mounting tracks being mounted along the top or bottom or along the lateral sides of the opening (window) utilizing any suitable fastener. The covering in Wade can be secure to the track utilizing a wing nut or other key type fastener.